On the Road: LA to NY
by patstew12
Summary: Robsten drives cross country from los angeles to new york...lemons
1. Begining of Journey

**This is my first story so dont be too harsh...I am in no way invloved with Kristen or Robert NONE OF THIS REALLY HAPPENED COMPLETLEY FICTION! **

**aslo comment and tell me if I should continue the story...ideas? changes? anything! I am very open :)**

KPOV

It's that time of year again…time for the promotional tour…but it was the last one so Rob and I wanted to make it memorable, especially after all the shit that has happened in the past few months. All the rumors about me moving out and us breaking up are completely false! I still sleep next to my baby every night.

2 weeks before we had to be in New York for the beginning of the tour I had an idea. I went into the kitchen to tell Rob about it, because he was making breakfast.

"Whatcha cooking hot stuff" I say to him as I lightly glide my hand across his waist.

"Your favorite, bacon and French toast" he tells me as he puts his arm around me.

"Sounds good! So you know how we have to be in New York in a couple weeks.."

"Yea why?"

"Well I was thinking because it was the last one we could drive there"

"Just me and you?"

"Hell yeah, just me and you together on the road for a week" I tell him with a seductive look on my face.

"That sounds" he pauses to kiss me… "Like so much fucking fun"

Then Rob lifts me up and puts me on the counter and passionately kisses me while I tangle my hands up in his hair.

*the next week*

Today is the day we leave for our road trip. I can't even wait! I haven't spent any time out in public with rob since the incident so there will be tons of paparazzi until we get out of Cali. We decided to take my mini cooper because Rob was currently trying to sell his car. We pack our bags and head off. He starts off driving but we will probably switch in a couple of hours. As we pull out there are paparazzi everywhere but we both put on or sunglasses and hats and just try to ignore them. I grab Rob's phone out of his pocket because he tends to have better music then I do.

3 hours into the trip we stop for gas and some snacks.

"Do you want anything?" Rob asks me.

"well there is one thing…" I reply grabbing his shirt and kissing him.

"I want you so badly right now I cant wait" rob says

"Rob I'm not about to fuck you in the parking lot of a gas station."

"Fine then we will go somewhere with less people"

Rob quickly drives off and finds an abandoned parking lot. I teased him on the way by giving him a hand job which made him drive faster. Rob parked the car and we started to make out. By this time Rob was so hard.

"I love you so much baby" he says

"Touch me" I reply.

Rob quickly complies and begins to feel me up as I rub his dick and then we get in the back seat of the car and begin to take each others clothes off.

"Rob I-I need you inside me" I say desperately biting his lower lip and straddling him as he moans.

Then he thrusts his hips into mine and I let out a scream of relief and enjoyment.

"You…are so…w-wet" he says huffing and puffing as I ride him.

"And you are so hard b-babe"

We are both at our peak and we fall on the ground both furiously thrusting and moaning.

After we both hit our climax we just laid down in the back of my car breathing heavily. He was on top of me just looking at me as I stroked his jaw-line.

"We should probably get going if we want to make it to NY in time" I say leaning up and kissing him. "But there will be more in store for tonight…I packed something special." I tell Rob. Then we both put our clothes back on. It was my turn to drive and I glance over at Rob staring at the ceiling. I know that this is because he is thinking about me, so I put my hand high up on his thigh and then he turns and smiles at me.


	2. Hotel and a Fanboy

It's 11:30 pm, Rob is asleep in the passenger seat and I am driving. We are in Las Vegas and we need to find a hotel.

"Rob…Rob…" I say nudging his arm.

"what…" He replies sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"We are in Vegas, what hotel do you want to stay at?" I ask

"Just pull into this one. It looks nice…I'll get our bags while you go get a room" he points to a tall glass hotel as I pull into the parking lot.

He gives me his wallet, I put on my hat and walk inside hoping there are no paparazzi… there weren't any, thank god.

"Hi, I need a room for one night please."

"Alright, what's the name?" The concierge asks.

Shit.

"Uh Kristen…"

"And what's the last name"

"Stewart…"

He looks up realizing who I am raising his eyebrows.

"Could you please not say anything about me being here…?"

"No problem. Have a nice stay Miss Stewart."

I take my room key and I can already tell people are staring. Rob comes in with our luggage and we carry on like normal.

We get in the elevator and luckily no one else is in there with us.

"What floor are we on Miss Stewart?" Rob asks me with a smirk on his face.

"Floor 6, room 19…Mr. Pattinson."

Rob hits the button and then faces me grabbing my ass.

"So what was that surprise you were talking about?" He whispers in my ear.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" I say, playfully punching him in the balls because we reached our floor.

We get out of the elevator and walk down to our room. We walk inside and there is a beautiful kitchen and master bedroom. I stare at it in awe when Rob comes and grabs me from behind lifting me up and placing me on the bed. We start to make out, and I can feel how hard Rob is.

"Man, I am starving" I say breaking the kiss.

"Can we wait, I want you so badly" Rob moans.

"Fine 10 more minutes but I don't want to fuck on an empty stomach."

We make-out for 10 or 15 more minutes and somehow Rob manages to "keep it in his pants." Then we get off the bed and go into the small sitting room.

"Alright what do you want…besides me." I ask Rob.

He laughs and replies "How about Chinese?"

"Chinese sounds good. We can order it from a place I saw down the road, it's next to a grocery store so you can get some ice cream and beer while I pick up the food."

"Sounds good to me, as long as I get my surprise tonight" rob says looking at me and smirking.

"Hello, China Chef may I hep you?"

"Yeah I'd like an order of chicken lo-mien and pork fried rice for pick up."

"Okay what name is the order under?"

Shit.

"Uh… Kristen."

"Alright be about 5-10 minutes!"

I hang up the phone.

"Let's go ahead and go now. I'll drive." Rob tells me.

We go into the elevator and there is another guy in there about30 and just when I think he has no idea who we are he looks up and gasps.

"OMG OMG OMG I am a HUGE fan of twilight OMG OMG OMG I can't believe this is happening!"

Shit.

"Thanks dude but don't tell anyone we are here please!" rob tells the "man" while signing his shirt.

"You got it my lips are sealed!"

"Thanks have a good night man"

"You too Rob, you guys are the best!"

We_ finally_ reach the lobby and get out of the elevator. Rob grabs my hand but I hesitate for fear of paparazzi.

"It's alright Kris. Fuck paparazzi."

I grab his hand and we walk into the lobby and into the parking lot which is FLOODED with paparazzi.

Shit.


	3. Paparazzi and Chinese

_"Kristen! You're a home wrecker!" _

_"Rob how could you forgive this fucking whore!"_

I can feel Rob's grip tighten, mainly out of frustration. He grabs the keys from my hand, opens my door to let me in. then runs to the driver's side, opens the door, hops in and then slams it shut. Rob speeds out of the parking lot not caring if any paparazzi are in the way. He is pissed.

"Rob it's alright, fuck them, remember." I say rubbing his knee.

"It's not alright for those filthy bastards to call you those things! If only they knew the real story…"

"Shhh… everything is going to be fine babe. I could give less of a fuck about what they call me."

We pull up to the grocery store. We decide to go to the store and Chinese place together, just in case any paparazzi followed us. Rob gets out and comes and opens my door. We grab hands and walk into the grocery store together. I feel so safe when I am with Rob, I love his so much.

"Are we just going to get a pack of Heineken for you and Blue Moon for me?" I ask him

"Yeah that's fine, anything else?"

"No that's fine" I say smiling at him.

We go into the store still holding hands and walk to the beer section. People are staring…

Shit.

We let go of hands and Rob grabs a 6 pack of Heineken and a 6 pack of Blue Moon. We walk over to check out with our heads down doing our best not to get noticed. Rob pays and we get the hell out of there.

"You drive and then I'll just run in and get the Chinese" Rob tells me.

We get in the car and there are already some paparazzi there but not too many. I pull up to the Chinese restaurant, Rob runs inside, grabs the food and pays, then runs back to the car. There is now twice the amount of paparazzi then there was 5 minutes ago. Bastards.

We make the dreadful drive back to the hotel, knowing that there are tons of paparazzi there. When we pull into the parking lot hotel security has contained the fans and paparazzi but there are still hundreds of people there waiting for us.

"You get the beer, I'll get the Chinese and we will run."

"Okay ready? 1…2…3…GO!"

We both jump out of the car and run inside doing our best to avoid the paparazzi and screaming fans. After what seems like a run down a never ending hallway, we finally make it inside.

"Those people are animals!" The concierge says.

I shoot him a dirty look knowing that he told someone we were here. Rob and I go into the empty elevator and ride up to our floor. Rob puts his arm around me to comfort me, knowing that I'm upset about all the paparazzi. The elevator doors open and we walk to our room. When we get inside I put the Chinese on the counter and Rob grabs us both a beer and put the rest in the fridge.

"Ready to eat?" he asks me.

I take deep breath trying to forget about all the drama and shake my head yes, giving him a hug.


	4. A Movie and The Surprise

We sat on the couch together watched a Lifetime movie and ate our Chinese food. It was 1 o'clock.

"What do you think about this movie?" Rob asked me.

"It kinda, really sucks." I say as I lean over and kiss him

"I'm sorry about tonight babe." He says rubbing my knee.

"Stop. It's not your fault. Let's stop talking about it. I'll be right back."

I get up off the couch and go into the bedroom. I pull out of my suitcase a small, black, lacey, see through thong and a bra to match. He is going to go crazy over this. I put it on and return to the living room. As soon as I walk through the door Rob's eyes widen.

"Holy…Fuck." Rob says as he smiles.

"Do you like it?" I ask him.

All he can say is "Holy…Fuck."

I walk over to him and pull him closer to me by the top of his jeans. He grabs my ass, picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. I wrap my legs around him and we lay down on the bed.

"Rob you are sooooo hard."

"And you are so w-wet Kris."

I tip my head back as Rob kisses my neck and moans sending chills down my spine. I un-button Rob's shirt and slide it off of his back. He holds my head in his hand we make out on the bed.

"God I love you. I love you so fucking much!" Rob tells me as he removes my black lace bra.

"I want you so bad. I need you, right now Rob. I love you!" I say, taking off his jeans and boxers.

Rob then takes off my wet lacey thong and slides 2 fingers into me. I moan. I turn Rob over so I am on top of him seductively licking my lips which make him even harder than he already is. I move my tongue softly up and down the shaft of his cock. I put it in my mouth and moan and when I do this Rob clenches the sheets and breathes heavier. I move myself up his body kissing him until I reach his lips. Then he thrust hard into me and we both let out long moans of satisfaction. We reach both our climax at the same time and Rob thrusts and hit my G spot and I let out a scream.

"Holy Fuck, you are so good. I fucking love you. Forever." I tell him.

"I love you too Kris. Nothing could ever tear us apart. Nothing." He tells me while rubbing my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too, no matter what."


	5. Good Morning and More Paparazzi

I curled up next to Rob and put my head on his chest, exhausted from the crazy night. I was so glad to be here with Rob.

"Goodnight." He tells me as he kisses my head. "I love you."

"I love you too Rob. So much."

We both went to sleep, his arm around me, I felt so safe with him.

I woke up to Rob sighing because of the light in his eyes from the window.

"Good morning babe." I say as Rob rolls over on his stomach putting his face in his pillow. It was 9 o'clock. Rob loves his sleep.

"Come on we've got to go if we are going to make it to new York in time…..Rob….Get the fuck up before I make you." Nothing…

"Fine you have given me no choice." I sit on Rob's ass and start bouncing up and down saying: "GET UP GET UP GET UP YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" jokingly of course.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Rob says rolling over causing me to fall back onto my side of the bed.

"Although I thoroughly enjoyed that, I would much rather do this…" Rob says as he tenderly kisses me on the lips.

"We've gotta go buddy!" I say breaking our kiss and hopping out of bed.

We pack our stuff and get in the elevator.

"Fuck I hope the paparazzi have left" I say.

"Yeah me too but its fine if they aren't gone,as long as they don't say anything to you I will be fine."

We get to the lobby and of course there are still paparazzi there

Shit.

We both take a deep breath and walk outside. So far so good they are just taking pictures no one has said anything... But right as we are about to get in the car one of the men taking pictures yells "_BITCH!"_

Shit.

Rob looks up with anger in his eyes and asks who said it. No one answers.

"I said which one of you bastards said it!"

"Rob it's alright. Let it go." I say grabbing his hand.

"No it's not alright. If these guys have the nerve to call you those things they need to be able to own up to it. So who the fuck said it!"

Still no reply.

"If only you pussies knew what really happened…"

"Rob stop let's go!" I cut him off and pull him back so he gets in the car.

Rob puts our bags in the car and we drive out of the parking lot. Rob sticks his middle finger out the window and yells "Pussies!"

Rob is so mad. I don't even say anything. I turn on the radio to break the silence. I see a tear roll down Rob's cheek.

"What's wrong Rob?"

"It's those fucking paparazzi. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you so much and it kills me to hear them call you a bitch and a whore. I just love you so fucking much."

"Rob that is one of the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I love you too. Thank you for wanting to protect me, but we can't do anything about it. It will never stop. I've learned to just deal with it. It doesn't really bother me anymore." I say as I begin to tear up.

We hold hands and listen to the radio as we drive through the US singing along to Miley Cyrus, Ed Sheeran, Lee MacDougall, Coldplay, The Shins, and Foster the People. Things are okay again and I'm so glad to be here with the love of my life.


	6. NYC and Hanging Out

***For when they are in New York I may use some real places. I have never been to New York so I apologize in advance for anything that doesn't match up with the city.***

We have driven through roughly 10 states in 6 days. After a few more minor incidents with the paparazzi and a hell of a good time with Robert we are almost to New York. Rob, Taylor, Mackenzie, and I are all staying in the same hotel right outside of Time Square. My bodyguard JB, aka HBG, is already there waiting for us so I call him to tell him that we are 5 minutes away.

"Hey JB Rob and I are like 5 minutes away, everything good?"

_"Yeah everything's fine, Taylor, Mackenzie, and Mr. and Mrs. Foy just got here."_

"Okay awesome see you in a few!"

There are probably a lot of paparazzi there but that is a given considering that Taylor and Mackenzie are both there. But I'll be fine because Rob and JB are there. We pull up next to the hotel.

"Are you ready?" Rob asks me.

"Yep!"

Rob get out of the car and the paparazzi start snapping hundreds of pictures. Rob grabs his bags and JB grabs mine then JB opens my door as Rob waits to walk with me inside. I keep my head down avoiding any eye contact with the pap. And they immediately start screaming questions at me.

_"How was the drive from LA?"_

_"Are you guys back together?"_

_"How's Rupert?"_

Those little fucks.

We finally make it inside and get into the elevator.

"Where are Taylor and Mackenzie?" I ask JB.

"They are unpacking in their rooms. You guys have dinner reservations at 7 tonight at Nobu."

"Alright sounds good."

I look at my watch and its 5:30. We reach our floor and bring our stuff into our room. Taylor is staying in the room next to us and Mackenzie is staying with her parents in the room next to Taylor's. After we get situated we go next store to see Taylor and Mackenzie. I haven't seen them since Comic-Con. Taylor opens the door. I hug him immediately.

"Hey guys! How was the drive?" Taylor asks.

"It was good, long, but good." Rob says giving Taylor a hug.

"Awesome! Come on in Mackenzie and I are hanging out in here while her parents went to walk around the city."

"Rob! Kristen!" I hear as the door shuts.

Mackenzie comes running towards us. Rob kneels down and opens his arms as Mackenzie jumps into them.

"I've missed you guys so much! Is everything okay?" Mackenzie asks.

"Yes everything is fine, you don't need to worry" I tell her giving her a hug.

"So you guys are till together?"

"Yep, and we will talk about it later right now let's just hang out and have some fun!" I reply.

It was so sweet that Mackenzie was worried about us. We told Mackenzie that we were together in the beginning and she knows not to say anything. We hung out in Taylor's room until 6 just talking and watching T.V.

"Well I'm going to go get ready." I say looking Rob.

"Yeah me too I've got to shower." Rob says standing up.

"Oh Kristen what are you wearing?" Mackenzie asks me.

"Uh a white V-neck with a pair of jeans and my red leather jacket. Nothing fancy."

"Okay sounds cool, I'm going to get dressed to, and my parents said that they would be back at 6, which is now." She says.

"I already showered so I guess I'll take a nap or something" Taylor says and we all laugh.

"Alright let's meet in the lobby at like 6:45ish. I'll have JB get us a car." I say.

So Rob and I return to our room.


	7. A Shower and Dinner

When we get into the room Rob shuts the door and locks it. When he locks the door that only means one thing... Even though I know what he wants I ask him:

"What are you wearing tonight?"

"I don't know, what do you want me to wear?" He says walking towards me.

"Well I really love those tight blue pants that I got you for Christmas last year." I say as I back up eventually hitting the wall.

"Well why don't you help me undress so I can shower." He says as I bite my lower lip.

I grab the top of his pants and unbutton them. I look up and smile, he smiles back and kisses me while lifting me up. He pins me against the wall and I pull his shirt over his head. Rob carries me over to the bed and takes my shirt off.

"I love you so much!" he whispers in my ear.

"I love you more babe."

Rob lies on his back. I get off the bed and slide is pants off and then his boxers. I then slowly take off my jeans moving my ass in a circular motion to turn him on. It worked. I then climb onto the bed moaning as I move my fingers softly around his hard cock. Then I stood up on the bed with my legs open above his body and remove my lace G-string and bra the same way I did my pants, slowly and seductively. Rob lets out a long moan. I touch my legs and stomach tempting him as he looks up at me.

"Fuck. Get fuck on top of me right now" he says not being able to take it much longer.

I bend down again slowly and straddle Rob as he sits up. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him as I move back and forth on his dick. We both begin to breathe heavier and move faster.

"We've gotta get r-ready." I whisper getting off of him.

"Come in the shower with me." Rob says kissing my neck.

"Rob you know I hate fucking in a dirty hotel shower…"

"We don't have to; I just want to be with you."

"Alright but we have to be downstairs in 15 minutes." I say getting off the bed and walking over to my bag. I turn around and Rob is just watching me.

"Get off the fucking bed and let's get in the shower!" I say grabbing his hand and go into the bathroom.

I turn the shower on and get in while Rob takes a piss.

"Holy shit it's cold!" I say stepping into the shower.

I quickly turn the knob to make it hotter as Rob joins me. I bend over to put my hair up and I accidentally bump into Rob.

"I thought you didn't want to?" he says confused.

"I'm putting my hair because I don't want to get it wet you horny little fucker." I reply while jokingly punching him in the shoulder.

"I'm so glad we are here, together" Rob says putting his arms around me.

"Yeah, I am too." I reply standing on my tip toes and pulling his head toward mine.

Rob kisses me tenderly, not like he would while we are having sex, but like he really loves me and cares about me. I smile as are heads are together.

"What?" Rob asks

"It's just that I'm so glad to have you." I say.

Rob smiles and we stand in the shower together hugging eachother, my head in his chest and his chin on my head, when we hear a bang on the door.

"Hey are you guys ready?"

It was Taylor.

Shit.

I hop out of the shower and say:

"Yeah we'll be down in 5."

"Alright! Mackenzie and I will be in the lobby."

I stick my head back in the shower and tell Rob:

"Hey we've got to hurry! It's 6:40!"

"Oh shit! You go get dressed I'll be out in a second" Rob replies.

I quickly put my clothes on, when Rob gets out of the bathroom I go in and fix my hair and makeup. Rob returns to the bathroom dressed and fixes his hair behind me.

"Ready to go?" I ask

"Yep, you look beautiful by the way" He tells me.

"Oh shut up let's go" I say pushing him out the door.

We meet Taylor, Mackenzie, and JB in the lobby.

"You guys ready to go?" JB asks us.

We nod and go outside where there are some fans so we stop and sign a few autographs and then get into the car. When we get to the restaurant no one is there thank God. The 4 of us sit down.

"So what's our schedual for the next few days?" Rob asks.

"Well tomorrow (Tuesday) we are going on Good Morning America at 8am and then Live with Kelly and Michael at 9am. On Thursday we are taping at Jimmy Fallon at 5:30pm." Taylor replies.

"Anything tomorrow?" I ask.

"Nope." He answers.

"Awesome I heard that the shins are playing tomorrow night we should all totally go!" I say.

"I can't go." Mackenzie says.

Shit. I feel horrible.

"One of my friends is flying here to see me!" she continues.

Phew.

"Okay cool so looks like it's us 3" I say to Taylor and Rob.

"Well I don't want to be a third wheel, I can stay back." Taylor says.

"Taylor. You're coming. I want you to." I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I haven't seen you in forever, plus I'm getting tired of this guy" I say pointing to Rob and we all laugh.

I really did want Taylor to come. I miss him and I need to talk to him about what has happened the past few months. We finish up dinner and head back to the hotel. Mackenzie went to her room with her parents and Rob Taylor and I decided to go to the bar down the street where all hell broke loose.


	8. A Fight and A Headline

We walk down the street to the nearby bar. I tell JB he can stay at the hotel because I'm with Rob and Taylor who can protect me if something goes wrong. We go into the dimly lit bar. I get a glass of wine, Rob get a beer, and Taylor gets Coke because he is under age. We are having fun the 3 of us hanging out just like old times. Everything is going great until some guy who is hammered comes up to me and says:

"Hey everyone its Bella!"

Shit.

"Hey didn't you fuck some old director dude, now you're a fucking slut and a home wrecker! Bitch!"

Rob immediately stand up and punches this ass-hole in the face.

"What did you call her?!"

"I called your skanky little whore a home wrecking bitch!"

That pushed Rob over the edge. He talked the guy to the ground throwing punches left and right. Taylor got up and tried pulling Rob off of him but he would move. He was furious.

"Rob stop that's enough!" I exclaimed.

I tried to stop Rob by bending down trying to talk to him. As I did this the guy Rob was beating up tried punching him but missed and hit me in the eye.

Shit.

"Fuck! Rob stop let's go! Now!" I yell as tears start to roll my face.

Taylor eventually was able pry Rob away and pull him out of the bar. There are paparazzi everywhere. I can see the headlines now. _Twilight Trio get in a bar fight._ I put my sunglasses on to cover up my eye but there is no hiding that something happened. Rob stormed out, sweaty and scratched with a bloody nose. Taylor put his arm around me and guides me outside as I hide my face from the bastards taking my picture. We finally make it inside the hotel. Rob is already on our room. I don't even want to talk to him. I go with Taylor into his room and just cry as he hugs me. After about 10 minutes I get up and go back to my room.

"Thank you Taylor. love you."

"Anytime, let me know if you need anything."

I hug Taylor and leave. He is my best friend. But now it's time to talk to my boyfriend. I walk in the room and Rob is sitting on the bed in tears. I walk over sit on his lap and stroke the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Kris. I-I-I'm sorry." He says as the tears flow from his eyes.

"Shhh we don't have to talk about it now, but we will talk about it."

Rob looks at me. I wipe the tears from his face and kiss him. I get up and change into my pajamas and Rob strips down to his boxers and we climb in bed together. We would normally spoon but tonight I just rested my head on his bare chest and fell asleep in his arms.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Shit.

It's 6 am. I've got to get up and get ready for GMA. My stylist is coming at 6:30. I look up at Rob. His face is all banged up. He is half awake so I scoot up, curl up next to him and give him a kiss on the cheek where there is a cut. He lets out a long sigh.

"You alright babe?" I ask him.

"Yeah just a little sore and shaken up."

"You can't just blow up like that. I know that guy was an ass-hole but we just need to ignore it. Now your face is all fucked up and we have an interview this morning. What are you going to say? I got into a bar fight because some ass-hole was calling my girlfriend a bitch?"

"I don't know. But honestly I don't give a fuck. People just can't call you that without me doing something about it."

"Well you can't just sock a guy in the face when they do either! Can we not do this right now? I don't want to fight. Just please, please try to hold back."

"Okay, it will be hard but I'll do it for you."

We laid on the bed and kissed. Rob held my lower back and pulled me closer to him. I put my left leg on top of him and my left hand on his chest while my right was tangled in his hair.

"I've got to go get ready. I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"Love you"

I gave him one last peck on the lips and got out of bed. As I was walking to the bathroom there was a knock at the door. It was my assistant Ruth. I go and open the door for her. As soon as I do she hold up a magazine that reads.

_Twilight Star's crazy night out!_

Shit.


	9. Make-Up and the Swear Jar

"Where did you get this?!" I asked as I ripped it from her hands.

"I got it at a news stand, the story is everywhere. We are telling everyone who is interviewing you guys not to bring it up or we will get their ass fired." Ruth replies.

"Fuck. FUCK! What are we going to do?"

"Right now, nothing. You've got to get ready."

I went into a separate hotel room where the person who is doing my makeup is.

"God Kristen your eye!" my stylist says.

"Fuck I forgot about that." I say grabbing a mirror to look at it.

"What happened?"

"I got punched trying to break up a bar fight."

"Well that's pretty badass!"

"Not according to the media…"

I'm not even going to read the article that was written. It will just make things worse. As for my eye it took a lot of a lot of shit to cover it up. I don't even know what she put on my face. She didn't do very dark dramatic makeup on my eyes either so it wouldn't draw attention to my black puffy eye. My hair stylist just curled my hair a little bit like I usually have it. When I was all finished I went back to my room to get dressed in a black dress with some red heels. When I got in the room Rob was just finishing getting dressed. He was wearing light brown pants with a white V-neck, very simple. I loved it.

"Your eye looks better." Rob said to me.

"Yeah that's because it's covered with tons of cream and cover up."

"Well you still look great."

"Thanks but have you looked at _your _face? What are you going to say? Everyone already knows you got into a bar fight." I say showing him the magazine.

"Oh shit. Uh I don't know I'll play it off like it's a joke."

"Okay whatever but we've got to go. Let's go get Taylor and Mackenzie."

We walk out into the hallway and get them. The 4 of us have a little group "meeting" talking about what we are going to say and not say. We decided to not say anything about the cheating scandal at all. The interviews are going to be strictly about our movies. As for Rob's face we told Mackenzie that he got in a little fight and that everything was fine so she wouldn't worry. And that was what we were going to say in the interviews if it was brought up. We get in the elevator and JB met us in the lobby. I take one look outside and the front of the hotel is flooded with paparazzi.

Shit.

"Don't freak out. We have a path for you guys to jump into the limo. Everything will be fine" JB says to comfort me.

I take a deep breath and walk outside, JB in front, Rob and Taylor on the sides, Mackenzie behind JB, and I'm behind Mackenzie. I kind of "blackout", not to where I can't see but where I can't hear anything. This is good because I don't want to hear what those bastards were saying to me. We finally make it in the limo and it's silent.

"Well shit." Rob says breaking the silence.

"Rob!" Mackenzie says.

"Sorry sorry sorry I forgot!" Rob replies handing her 5 dollars for the swear jar.

We all laugh and I grab Rob's hand and scoot closer to him. After what seems like forever we make it to Time Square for Good Morning America. There are tons of fans here which makes me happy that they are still supporting us.

"You guys ready?" Taylor asks.

"Let's do it." I answer after taking a deep breath.

JB opens the door to the limo and all I can hear are the fans screaming which makes me smile. Rob stepped out first then me. We all signed a few autographs on our way in. When we got in we had 30 minutes until we went on. We had a little room that all of us shared with a couch, tv, food, and a few drinks. We talked and watched the show from our room. After about 20 minutes the door opened. It was Ruth.

"Hey guys, it's almost show time." She says.

We all stand up and follow her onto set. Robin Roberts is doing our interview. She looked so good and happy.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Robin asked us.

"Good, Tired, but good!" Taylor says.

"Well I'm glad. JB told me about what happened. We are going to ask you about it Rob but all you have to say is, just a little mishap but everything is fine. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. I know we can't just leave it with no explanation of why my face is all fucked up."

"Rob…" Mackenzie says.

"Sorry…" He says giving her another 5 dollars.

"_30 seconds!"_

"Okay if you guys could just take a seat on that couch, it's time to get started." Robin tells us.

It's Taylor Rob Me then Mackenzie on the couch.

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Showtime!"_


	10. AN APOLOGY AND THE END (not a chapter)

I got an email saying this for the second chapter:

_FanfictionPolice:This is not fiction, delete as soon as possible or you'll be_  
_reported._

**I have decided to end the story where it is no more will be added. It is begining to feel like 'homework' but i just want to do this for fun. Alsom this really isnt true fanfiction.**

also what happens if i get reported? i saved the entire story on my computer. should i delete it?'

I'm sorry for ending the story and I hope you all understand...yes this does mean **NO MORE WRITING CONEST**! I am so sorry! i will be writing other stories though! Most likely Twilight or On the Road.


End file.
